This study focuses on the influence of infant characteristics on parent behavior. Effects on parents' behavior of the attribution to the infant of particular appearance or behavior characteristics are examined. First, parents and nonparents are asked to provide infants with abstract commodities: "warmth," "love," "comfort," "reassurance," and "security." For mothers, fathers, and nonparents, analyses are made of the interaction patterns to which each abstract commodity reduces, and how those patterns relate to situational and demographic variables. Second, similar observations and comparisons will be made of nonparents when they interact with infants arbitrarily labeled male or female. Third, following a standard exam of the infant, the investigator makes a statement to the parent, emphasizing a transient infant characteristic. In a subsequent observation, the pattern of parental responses in interaction with the infant (comprised of hugs, smiles, verbalizations, kisses, squeezes) is assessed. This is compared to patterns that follow comparable statements about an unfamiliar infant and a neutral statement about their infant's characteristics, and can be related to (a) situational variables (e.g., presence of the other parent or a stranger) and (b) demographic variables (e.g., infant gender, birth order).